Emptiness
by Akuma no Musume
Summary: Un appartemment absolument vide et un homme assis à même le sol contre un mur, le regard fixé sur le mur blanc en face de lui. Petit OS ZoSan pour un défi avec Estrella-San, UA.


**Hello ! Et oui, je suis encore là avec un OS ! (soyez heureux, pour une fois que je poste beaucoup xD) C'est ma très chère Estrella-San qui nous a fait un défi d'écrire un OS cette nuit... Et ben je l'ai écrit, elle aussi, et moi je suis crevée u.u" Désolée si le texte est pas génial (surtout la fin, j'ai presque honte T.T) et s'il y a des fautes immondes mais je n'ai pas le temps de corriger correctement, je le ferai dans les prochains jours ne vous en faites pas ^^ **

**Sinon, ben pour une fois je pense à mettre le disclaimer, c'est la fête ! 8D Donc les personnages sont à monsieur Oda et pis j'espère que ça vous plaira :3**

* * *

Un appartemment absolument vide et un homme assis à même le sol contre un mur, le regard fixé sur le mur blanc en face de lui. Il avait les cheveux étrangement verts et un léger sourire sur le visage, visage qui était pourtant marqué par une certaine tristesse, comme si derrière ce sourire il était accablé de chagrin.

Tous les meubles qui étaient à cet endroit quelques jours auparavant étaient en bas de l'immeuble, emballés dans du papier-bulles. Ces pièces maintenant vides donnaient une impression désagréablement opressante, impersonelle aussi.

Le sourire de l'homme aux cheveux verts s'étira mais on pouvait maintenant clairement constater qu'il n'avait rien d'heureux, c'était juste les muscles de son visage qui étiraient ses lèvres dans un rictus étrange.

- Dis Sanji, tu te souviens ?

Cette voix un peu rauque avait murmuré ça, comme si son possesseur disait ça pour lui-même. Il avait conscience que parler à quelqu'un quand celui-ci n'est pas là était totalement ridicule.

Sauf qu'il avait grand besoin de parler, même s'il avait l'air absolument abruti.

- Quand tu es venu habiter ici... Comme on était heureux tous les deux, des vrais gamins, on a fait l'amour plusieurs fois ce soir là, même si on travaillait tous les deux le lendemain... On avait l'air de zombies mais on ne regrettait absolument pas.

Il marqua une petite pause, les images défilant dans sa tête. Cette journée avait été une des meilleures de sa vie.

- Et puis aussi quand on a passé noël tous les deux, comme on a rit quand tu m'as annoncé avec un sérieux à faire peur que tu m'offrais un marimo ! Et dire que ce même marimo est tranquillement dans son bocal en attendant d'être emporté par un camion de déménagement...

A ces mots il se releva et avança dans l'ensemble de pièces vides. Il avait l'impression que cet appartemment lui ressemblait un peu : Une fois vidé de ses meubles, il n'était plus grand chose pour son propriétaire... Qu'était-il donc encore pour Sanji ? Il n'avait fait que son égoïste, perdant tout l'intérêt que le blond lui donnait, devenant comme cet appartemment, sans aucune importance.

- Et puis après ces bons moments, on a commencé à devenir encore plus intimes, on connaissait tout de l'autre, on avait aucun secret... Et moi, j'ai tout gâché comme un imbécile...

Il avait marché jusqu'à la cuisine et il passa ses doigts sur le plan de travail, revoyant presque Sanji lever son couteau et lui adresser un "Arrête de me surprendre, j'aurai pu te couper !". Sauf qu'il était bien trop habile pour qu'un accident arrive à cause d'un couteau qu'il avait dans la main.

- Sérieusement, je n'ai jamais rien regretté de ma vie. Si quelque chose est arrivé, pas besoin de se morfondre dessus, ça ne va rien changer au passé. Mais après cette dispute, à peine j'avais dit ces mots que je les avais regrettés, et maintenant encore j'ai envie de retourner en arrière et changer ça... Mais le passé est le passé, je ne peux pas le changer...

Il soupira et sorti de la cuisine pour aller dans leur ancienne chambre, cette discution lui revenant en tête. C'était partit sur une dispute anodine, comme ils en provoquaient si souvent. Ces disputes pour n'importe quoi qui étaient devenues une habitude, une sorte de marque d'amour. Ils avaient tous les deux beaucoup trop de fièreté pour oser se dire "Je t'aime" ou des mots doux sans le dissimuler derrière une insulte ou en étant sûr que l'autre ne pouvait pas répondre, quand ils faisaient l'amour notamment.

Cette fameuse dispute avait mal tournée quand le vert, énervé par sa journée, avait laissé échapper quelque chose qu'il ne pensait absolument pas.

_- Alors marimo, on flirte ? _Avait dit Sanji après que le vert se soit fait aborder par une prostituée qui voulait lui offrir ses services, juste avant qu'ils entrent dans leur immeuble.

_- Je pourrais en dire le même chose avec toi qui drague toutes les paires de nichons qui passent, tu ne fais même pas attention à ce qu'elles soient sympa, tu dragues même les putes !_

Le ton aigre qu'avait prit Zoro était surtout dû à sa journée épuisante, il avait juste envie de retrouver son lit, pas de se disputer avec le blond.

_- Ah oui ? _Rétorqua le blond, prenant le même ton. _C'est sûr que même une prostituée est plus sympa que toi ! Les femmes au moins me complimentent pour ma cuisine, pas comme toi qui bouffe sans même savoir ce que tu as dans l'assiette !_

_- Alors je suis pas assez bien pour monsieur ? T'as qu'à partir si les autres sont mieux que moi ! Je suis sûr qu'il y a un tas de tes nanas adorées qui seront ravies de sortir avec toi et de profiter de ta bouffe à la con !_

C'était la première fois que les regrets s'emparèrent du marimo, il voulait s'excuser ma sa foutue fièreté l'en empêchait.

_- Pardon ?! Je me plie en quatre pour faire des plats équilibrés et bons et toi tu dis que c'est de la bouffe à la con ? Combien de fois je suis allé chercher en vitesse quelques ingrédients au supermarché pour parfaire une sauce ou aouter une touche de goût pour rendre le plat meilleur ?! Tu n'es qu'un égoïste ! _

Le vert ne trouvait plus d'arguments, il avait peur que cette dispute ait encore plus d'importance qu'elle en avait déjà. Il tourna les talons et alla s'assoir sur un banc dans le parc plus loin, il reviendrai une demi-heure plus tard...

- Sauf qu'en revenant j'avais juste trouvé un mot griffoné posé sur la table disant que tu avais prit les affaires que tu voulais garder et que je pouvais faire ce que je voulais du reste... C'est vraiment étrange ce que j'ai senti à ce moment là... J'avais du mal à respirer, j'étais triste et en même temps affreusement en colère contre moi-même... Et puis ces regrets aussi... J'ai attendu quelques jours en espérant vaguement que tu reviennes mais tu n'es pas revenu et j'ai décidé de déménager, cet appart' était rempli de beaucoup trop de souvenirs, c'était insupportable...

Par terre on voyait les marques qu'avaient laissés les pieds du lit sur le sol. Tous ces souvenirs défilaient dans la tête du vert lui faisant à nouveau ressentir ces émotions qui étaient survenues après le départ du blond.

Des larmes commencèrent à brouiller la vue de l'homme aux yeux émeraude et coulèrent sur ses joues, retraçant le chemin que d'autres larmes avaient déjà parcouru. Mais cet étrange sourire restait toujours plaqué sur son visage.

- Désolé Sanji, je suis vraiment qu'un con...

Voilà ce qu'il aurait aimé dire à son cook, il pouvait bien foutre toute sa fièreté au placard maintenant qu'il avait constaté qu'il aurait du mal à vivre sans cet homme. Mais il était parti, il ne reviendrai sûrement pas, c'était fini.

Le vert essuya ses larmes du revers de la main et ferma la porte de la chambre, allant partir définitivement de cet endroit si vide mais si rempli en souvenirs finalement...

- Bon, j'y vais, on ne se reverra sûrement pas mais je n'aime pas les adieux alors... Salut.

Et il referma la porte d'entrée et descendis les escaliers sans un regard en arrière, s'il n'avait plus Sanji, il avait toujours ses amis, même si ça n'était de loin pas la même chose, c'était toujours mieux que d'être seul dans son coin à déprimer...

Le lendemain, on vit un homme élégant aux cheveux dorés monter les escaliers et sortir une clé de sa poche avant d'ouvrir la porte d'un appartemment et le découvrir vide... Ou presque, un petit papier froissé traînait en plein milieu de la pièce.

Le blond ramassa le papier et après la courte lecture, un vrai sourire s'étira sur son visage.

- Baka marimo

Il jeta le papier au sol et reparti en laissant le clé sur le sol, son sourire toujours plaqué sur le visage et une adresse bien en tête, prêt à retrouver _son_ algue.

_Je n'ai pas grand chose à dire, c'est Luffy qui m'a conseillé de te laisser un mot "au cas où", donc si jamais tu me cherches, l'adresse est au dos, tu sauras te débrouiller avec ça je pense._

_Zoro Roronoa_

_PS : J'ai oublié de le dire avant mais : excuse-moi pour cette dispute, je t'aime._


End file.
